Meteor Showers and Shooting Stars
by Kawaii-Aika
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail oneshots! Open for prompt submission! Jerza, Gajevy, Gruvia, Nalu, and many more! Oneshot 4: Jellal and Erza fight over the last box of strawberries... but they don't know that they're fighting with one another.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know I have two ongoing fics at the moment, but this exists to help me when I have writer's block. Here's a collection of one shots! These prompts are submitted to me by other people and maybe every now and then I'll write one of my own prompt. If you wish to submit a prompt, please do so in reviews or PM! Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way.**

 **Prompt submitted by my friend: Natsu makes shooting stars for Lucy by setting her origami stars on fire.**

...

1\. Shooting Stars

The rustle of papers and the crinkling of folded edges were the only sounds heard in that calm Sunday afternoon. The setting sun shone past the blinds, creating warm, golden stripes on the wooden floor. A gentle breeze wafted in through the window, brushing past the girl seated on the floor, swinging her fair locks back and forth.

Her slender, pale fingers sifted through a collection of colorful leaves of paper before lifting another strip of rosy paper from the stack on the floor, carefully folding it until every bit had been folded into itself. She tucked loose strip into the shape then punched the corners, creating an origami star. She smiled at her creation and dropped it into the halfway filled star shaped glass jar on the floor beside her.

A groan from the couch deterred her from her meditative folding.

"Luuuuuuccccyyyy." The rose haired male on the couch whined, thrashing. "I'm boreeed. I can't stay on this couch anymore. Let's go on a mission!"

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed together as she pursed her lips in annoyance. Her fractious partner did ruin her day sometimes. She had only wanted to have a peaceful Sunday evening to fold her origami stars and perhaps find inspiration to write her novel. She had hoped that Natsu would go bother Gray or Erza for the day and was quite displeased when she found him sprawled on her floor that morning.

"No one is forcing you to stay here, Natsu." Lucy said icily, attempting to refrain from lecturing the fire dragon slayer for disturbing her. "You can just take Happy or Gray or Erza with you on a mission if you really want to. I want to stay here. I had this entire day planned out and I don't need you ruining it for me."

She turned back to her strips of star paper and selected a pale blue strip from the stacks. She smiled as she softly stroked the smooth strip. The blue reminded her of her best friend's hair, the way it shone in the moonlight, ruffled from Gajeel's ministrations. She laughed quietly to herself, picturing the small wizard's protesting face as her boyfriend teased her. She began to fold it, determined to make it as perfect as Levy McGarden was.

"But Lucccyyyyy!"

Natsu's voice caused her to flinch, her fingers creasing the paper incorrectly. Lucy gritted her teeth and set the strip of paper down angrily. How dare he mar Levy's perfection?

"I told you! I don't want to go on a mission! If you insist on sitting on my couch in my home, then you had better be silent and let me fold my stars!" She snapped. Natsu was silenced, his eyes wide with shock. Lucy rarely blew up at him no matter how much he bothered her.

He retreated to the corner of the couch, eyeing his partner cautiously. Her lips were pursed with displeasure, her shoulders were tense, but her gaze softened as she looked at the stars she folded. He heaved a sigh and threw himself back onto the fluffy recliner. Why was she being so fussy? She was only being boring. Who would want to fold stars all day when they could be outside, defeating bad guys, earning money for food, and getting stronger to surpass all the other wizards of Fiore?

He snuck another glance at the blonde celestial wizard. She seemed to have relaxed, the pensive look on her face had returned. Perhaps she had calmed down and would listen to his complaints as she normally did now.

"Luucccyyyyy. I don't want to sit here and do nothing when I could be outside getting stronger!" Natsu moaned.

"Natsu-"

"Can't you understand? Don't you have a dream you want to come true?"

"Of course I do, Natsu." Lucy sighed, giving in, knowing that there was nothing she could do to shut him up at this point. She continued to fold stars, steadily filling up the jar. There was a thump and Lucy looked over at Natsu frantically. She found him laying on the floor beside her, staring at the jar of origami stars. It appeared as if he had rolled of the couch to look at the stars. She pressed a hand to her chest, calming her pattering heart. It was frantic, for the fear that Natsu might have been hurt and the fact that he was so close to her at that very moment.

"How's your story going, Luce?" Natsu asked, out of the blue, fiddling with a sheet of star paper.

"Which one?"

"The one about the little girl with big dreams."

"That one is finished."

"I know. Tell it to me." Lucy didn't bother to correct him and insist on him having manners. She was too used to the pink haired male's normalities. She picked up a scarlet strip of star paper and sighed

"Alright.

There once was a young girl who lived in a beautiful mansion by the sea. She had everything a little girl could ask for: a royal room, maids and butlers to wait on her, toys of all shapes and sizes, pretty clothes, anything. She would spend her days bathing in the sun, skipping through magnificent gardens, taking tea with her closest friends and family.

She was very happy until one day, her mother died. Her mother was her favorite companion, her best friend. There was no one who understood the little girl more than her mother.

When the girl learned of her mother's passing, she refused to talk to anyone for months. Her father had demanded that she leave her room and continue socializing, as it was proper for her to be hostess now that her mother was gone, but she could not do anything in her depression.

Her father did many things to try and help her. He sent her favorite maids and butlers with her favorite foods. He brought over her best friends for tea every other week. He even went as far as remarrying a beautiful young lady to be the girl's new mother.

One would think that the new mother would be something akin to an evil stepmother, but the girl did love the woman dearly though there was no way she could ever replace the girl's dearest mother.

Though she had many companions, none of them held a candle to her late mother. Of course, she didn't complain about any of that. She appreciated the people's attempts to cheer her up.

However, the one thing that depressed her most was her mother's inability to fulfill her promise. Her mother's promise was that their family would go up to the hills and see shooting stars fly above so that they might wish upon them and have happy lives. It was all the girl had ever wanted. She knew that she and her mother had very close relationships with the stars and the promise was very dear to her heart.

Now that her mother was gone, the girl was determined to keep up the promise. She wanted her father to come up with her to the hills on the summer of her ninth birthday to see the shooting stars.

But her father had become increasingly distant upon her mother's death. Though he provided his daughter with much human companionship, he did not provide her with his own self. Overcome with his own depression, he didn't try to comfort his daughter with the only comfort that she had ever wanted and needed.

And so, the girl grew older and as she did, she realized the foolishness of her request. And upon the passing her her father, she banished any thought of that dream at any future point in time.

The End."

Lucy finished bitterly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. The story had come directly for her heart, reflecting her own hopes and dreams though it was not exactly the same as the dreams of the girl in the story.

Afraid of looking up at Natsu while her heart was in a delicate state, she kept her eyes fixed on the stars she folded. The origami became something of a stress reliever as she angrily creased the corners and tears dotted the scraps. She filled the jar with her pain and sorrows, embedded in the paper stars.

She ignored Natsu for the most part though she was aware of small objects whizzing past her and the sound of the objects landing on the floor behind her. She could hear her partner grumbling in dissatisfaction as objects continued to fly.

It wasn't until she noticed that her jar was less than halfway filled and a burning smell filled her nostrils that she finally looked up at the obnoxious dragon slayer.

"What are you doing with my stars?!" She screamed, looking up just in time to see Natsu light the sky blue star on fire and fling it across the room. He was startled with her change in attitude as he stumbled backwards, clutching the glass jar. She turned in the direction the star had flown and saw a charred patch on her flooring. Her head snapped back as she turned sharply to look at Natsu. He offered her a pitiful, toothy grin.

"What. Are you doing?" She repeated angrily.

"Why are you mad?" Natsu demanded.

"Why are you burning all my stars and flinging them across the room, ruining my floorboards?!" She shot back. He looked hurt. Natsu took another star from the jar, one that was the same shade as his hair.

"Look, Luce." He said, offering her a smile. He lit it on fire and tossed it across the room. "Shooting stars. Just like you wanted, right?"

With those words, Lucy threw herself into Natsu's arms, sobbing and apologizing with all her heart and soul. The setting sun disappeared below the horizon, its final rays reflecting off of Lucy's sparkling tears. And as the sky darkened, the stars began to shine.

Natsu spun Lucy toward the window, dragging her by the hand, just in time to see two stars glowing brightly, twinkling in their own radiance, before streaming across the sky, leaving a trail of sparkles in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited and followed! That really made my day! Remember that the request box is still open, and even if you don't have a prompt for specific characters, a simple scenario will do. I will try my best to satisfy your requests, my readers!**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Fairy Tail in any way.**

 **Prompt (submitted by my friend): Levy has a problem with keeping her colored pencils organized, but Gajeel sharpens the blue one to make it short to represent her and places it beside the black pencil.**

 **There will be a second take on this prompt since I thought this one was... a tad bit dark.**

...

2\. OCD (Colored Pencil Prompt Take One)

One of the most unique features of Levy McGarden was her organization. Everything about her was well kept and perfect.

Her blue hair, though tousled and seemingly messy, had always looked exactly the same. No lock of hair was ever out of place. It had always been the same length from the moment it reached the middle of her back. Though sometimes, the headband on her head varied, the rest of her hair was always picture perfect. Many of her classmates could testify that even in her baby pictures, Levy's hair looked exactly as it did now.

Her school uniform was always pristine and freshly pressed. There was never even one wrinkle in sight. The blazer fit snugly over her shoulders and though it was black, there was never any lint on it. Her white blouse was immaculate, the buttons always neatly buttoned. Her tie was always perfectly tied, never crooked or off center. And her skirt was always exactly 3.5 inches above her knees, her blouse tucked in neatly and the skirt freshly ironed. Even her white socks somehow remained immaculate, looking as if they were brand new every single day of the week, every day of the year. Her shiny black shoes were scratch free and glossy as ever.

Her schoolbooks were always stacked neatly on her bookcase as soon as she got home and her desk, both at home and at school, was neatly organized and clean. Her purse was neatly organized, her filing cabinets and dresser drawers were labeled.

Of course, it could be that Levy McGarden was someone that was very organized, a model student, a model lady, a model person. It wasn't unusual for someone who was extremely organized to exist, so one would think that no one would really think of Levy McGarden's extreme organization to be anything strange.

However, Levy McGarden actually suffered from OCD, Obsessive-Compulsion Disorder, a condition that makes her obsessed with keeping things perfectly in order. If anything was out of order or not the way she wanted, it would drive her insane. Yes, insane. This insanity was not to be taken lightly. When she was only 2 years old, the condition had set in, leading young Levy McGarden to tear through the house, crying whenever something was out of place. Her obsession with organization sent her mother to the hospital, for she had been injured by a horrified Levy.

Seven year old Levy McGarden took control her disorder very well, especially at such a young age. She compressed it so that it was simply an obsession with keeping everything as perfect as humanly possible. She didn't throw too much of a tantrum and had not sent anyone else to the hospital since.

However, even little, perfect Levy McGarden suffered from the bullies that plagued her second grade class. Many knew that she had a disorder, though they wouldn't have known it if not for the teacher's public announcement on the first day of school that Levy McGarden was a special student with some disabilities. This led to many children stalking their classmate after school hours, ambushing her and pummeling her with their tiny fists. Her perfect uniform and orderly hair would be thrown awry, sending poor Levy McGarden into a panic attack and sending her assaulters running, fearing for their lives.

One of the things that seven year old Levy was most obsessed with was her colored pencils. Each pencil must always be at the exact same height, sharpened the exact same way, and the pack must always be arranged in rainbow order. The darkest shade of red was first. Then it faded into orange, into yellow, into green, into blue, into purple. Colors like brown, gray, black, and white would begin with black and fade to white. The case in which they were placed in was always neatly polished with not a scratch in sight.

Levy had established specific rules for her colored pencils. If one pencil was broken, it was necessary that all of the 49 other colored pencils be broken so that all might be sharpened to the same height once more. Each pencil must be kept track of, for it one pencil was lost, the balance of the entire pack was thrown off, arousing the need for a new pack. If one was to borrow her colored pencils, they would need to abide with these rules along with many basic rules: no biting on the pencils, no scratching them, no denting the edges, etc. With such strict rules, not even her class bullies would dare approach her to ask to borrow one of her precious colored pencils. No one dared. Levy McGarden had become off limits, an outcast.

So, Levy never expected anyone but her teacher to talk to her. She was perfectly okay in her solitude since it meant that no one could mess up her perfectly organized belongings.

One day, she had finished her classwork early, as she always did, so she colored a picture of two cats: one pink, one maroon. She had carefully traced the pictures with each color before filling in the spaces, shading so that the colors would pop and make the adorable kitties seem realistic. When someone plopped into the seat beside her, she looked up in surprise.

A much taller boy sat in the plastic chair, grinning toothily down at her. Her eye twitched as she took in his messy black hair, his untucked shirt, his wrinkled slacks, his crooked tie, and his muddy shoes. She gripped the pink pencil in her hand tightly, taking deep shaky breaths to calm herself.

"The name's Gajeel." The boy grinned, flashing his pointy teeth.

"Levy." She said politely though she wished he'd move. She searched his face frantically, hoping to see one organized part. She relaxed when she saw the symmetry in his eyebrows and piercings. Piercings. A panic attack nearly took control of her. One of her bullies had had piercings. Could this be him? She scooted her chair back one centimeter… exactly one centimeter. If it had been any closer or further, she might have screamed. He flashed her another grin and she managed a grimace. The boy pointed at her pack of colored pencils.

"Those are really nice. Can I use the blue and black ones?" He asked. Levy followed his finger and focused on her precious colored pencils.

"Don't break them." She said, carefully removing the two pencils and handing it to him. He grinned, and she cringed. He took the pencils into his gigantic hands and she watched as he headed back to his table. She shuddered in horror as she imagined what he could do to the poor pencils. Her breaths soon became ragged as she imagined the doom that befell her.

A few moments later, he returned, clutching the pencils in hand. He slipped them back into the pack and stood back, grinning brightly at her, waiting to see her reaction as she focused her attention on the pencils he had replaced. She nearly fainted in horror.

The blue pencil had been sharpened so that it was much shorter than the black pencil, making it a lot shorter than every other pencil in the entire pack. Both the black and blue pencils had been placed in the incorrect places so that they were next to each other, in a corner far away from all the other pencils.

"W-What. W-What…." She stammered. He beamed.

"The blue pencil is you! The black pencil is me! The other pencils are everyone else! See? I will always be at your side!" He nodded smugly at his handiwork.

The entire classroom, having listened to the exchange, gasped. The room fell silent, each and every person clinging to their chairs. This was it. This was the end. Gajeel Redfox would be sent to the hospital with a few broken bones and a black eye. There was a glimmer of hope, however, that Levy McGarden would be suspended, expelled, arrested, and sent to the mental institution where she belonged.

However, for the first time ever, Levy did not scream in frustration over the destruction of her beloved colored pencils. This gesture… it was almost sweet. It wasn't someone trying to provoke her as it had been any other time her pencils had been ruined. A smile snuck its way onto her face as she gazed at the blue and black pencils. A friend? At her side? She looked up at him, searching his face questioningly. His smile reassured her of his intentions and she beamed in response. Her gaze flitted back to the two pencils.

The class was on the edge of their seats, anticipating Gajeel's punishment, though they were confused by the blue haired girl's smile. They were astonished when Gajeel spoke again, having been silent, waiting for Levy's reply.

"So?" He offered her his hand and a crooked smile. The class nearly fell off their chairs when Levy placed her miniature hand in his large one and returned his gesture, smiling sweetly at him. She turned back to look at the pencils once more. Gajeel followed her gaze and was suddenly nervous, knowing about her condition.

"Look." He said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to make 'em uneven. I was just tryna prove a point. Don't get mad or anything."

Levy stared at the pencils. A realization seemed to sink into her mind, the glinting in her eyes was a dead giveaway.

"Wait, are you calling me short?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there, everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated any of my stories. If any of you reading this right now are also reading Seven Wishes or Defying Order, just know that I have not given up on them. In fact, I've been working on finishing the new chapter for Seven Wishes! (Don't count on it coming out soon, though)**

 **Anyway, as you read this, you might notice that this prompt is extremely similar to the oneshot in the previous chapter. I just wanted to rewrite it to fit the requester's criteria, that's all. Don't worry, a Jerza prompt is coming up next. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way.**

...

3\. Stay Organized

Levy McGarden was extremely proud of her intelligence and her skill with words, having been complimented many times by her different teachers. Even the principal took some time out of her day to come by Levy's first grade classroom to express her admiration for the young girl's writing skill and academic capabilities.

Although she was very proud of her accomplishments, Levy was a perfect angel when it came to being humble. She did not boast or brag about her intelligence and capabilities. If anything, she shied away from compliments, insisting that it was nothing special, that she was a perfectly normal girl and that anyone could do just as much as long as they tried.

Of course, that just led to the teachers cooing over her humble personality and how she was a motivation and an inspiration for every other child at the school. Teachers insisted that she would be their star student, and the principal even offered for the young girl to skip a few grades so that she might be in the class suitable for her level of intelligence.

Knowing that many of her peers envied her skills, she declined the offer, insisting that she liked being among her classmates and that skipping grades would prevent her from learning many things and having many new experiences with her classmates. Of course, the teachers complied to their star pupil's requests, placing young Levy McGarden in Mr. Makarov Dreyar's second grade class.

Mr. Dreyar was very tolerant of young children and accepted many different children of all backgrounds and personalities in his class. He was very well known for his exceptional teaching skills and his control of children. Parents everywhere wanted their children in his class, for they received the best education, and it allowed them to truly express their true selves. There were prodigies and delinquents alike mingling in his class. Of course, he welcomed Levy with open arms.

In celebration of Levy's exceptional academic talent and her acceptance and admittance into Mr. Dreyar's class, Levy's parents bought Levy McGarden a brand new colored pencil set.

Unlike many other children, Levy kept every gift given to her and treasured them dearly. Especially since Levy had a love for drawing, this brand new colored pencil set was like a dream come true for her. Her love for them gave her a stronger motivation to keep them in the best condition possible.

She colored lightly with them, handling them extremely gently. She was obsessed with keeping them all at the exact same height and in the exact same order in which they came. She kept them well polished and scratch free, and no one ever dared to borrow one of her precious colored pencils.

Every student in Mr. Dreyar's class knew very well that the colored pencils were very dear to Levy McGarden and knew that they were better off using the colors from Mr. Dreyar's beat up loaner box.

Even Lucy Heartfilia, Levy's best friend, didn't dare to borrow one of her pencils although Levy did offer the pencils to the blonde girl many times. Lucy had been terrified when she saw Levy's reaction to her pencils clattering to the floor when Natsu bumped into her table. The tile flooring snapped some of the pencil tips, sending Levy in a frenzy to sharpen every pencil until they were the exact same height. Many of the students thought that odd of her, but Lucy thought that it made her special.

Levy McGarden's Off Limit Colored Pencils became something of a legend between all the second grade classes, and many students of the other classes would sneak over to catch a glimpse of the famed girl and her pencils. Very soon, every student at Fairy Tail Academy knew about Levy McGarden and her treasured pencils, so all knew not to ever ask to borrow one for the fear of the petite girl's wrath.

And that was when Gajeel Redfox was transferred from Phantom Lord Institute to Fairy Tail Academy. He had been sent to Mr. Dreyar's class because of, of course, Mr. Dreyar's reputation for being able to help troubled children. Gajeel Redfox was the most troubled child any adult had seen.

He was a brute to most, cruel and unforgiving. Though he was only a second grader, many feared to be on the receiving end of his anger. He dressed differently from every other child at the school. He was always seen in studded clothing, and his many piercings made parents uncomfortable. Phantom Lord Institute had expelled him, for he was involved with too many fights.

However, Mr. Dreyar's second grade class welcomed him with open arms. He fit in perfectly well with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, getting into friendly fights with them on a daily basis. He soon became integrated into their group as if he had been there the entire time. Natsu and Gray took much time educating Gajeel on the little traits that made their second grade class different from every other class in the academy. One of these traits was Levy McGarden and her untouchable colored pencils.

Gajeel had not noticed little Levy until Gray and Natsu had pointed her out and addressed her. He took immediate interest, however, of her supposedly untouchable colored pencils. When mentioned, he would smirk and tell the other two that he loved a challenge.

Gajeel Redfox strolled right up to Levy's desk during recess without a single sliver of fear. The petite girl was carefully cleaning off her pencils and organizing them in their box. Sensing someone behind her, she turned around.

"Oh you're the new kid." She said, not intimidated by his height, his muscles, or his piercings. "Do you need something?"

The way she spoke astonished him. Never before had a girl so little and fragile looking spoke to him like that. Usually they would freeze up and talk to him in a shaky, fearful voice. This one just stared up at him with innocent, curious eyes and a raised eyebrow. He shook off his astonishment and cleared his throat. He pointed at the colored pencils. Her eyes followed his finger then looked back up at him.

"Yes, what about my colored pencils?" she asked impatiently.

"Imma borrow them if s'okay with you." he said casually, reaching out to take the pack. She glared at him and snatched the pack before he could reach it then attempted to keep it out of his reach. Gajeel was very amused. The girl couldn't have been any taller than three feet. At his age, Gajeel considered himself to be pretty tall at the amazing height of 3'8. He towered over the little bluenette even as she rose on her dainty toes.

"You didn't even ask properly!" Levy hissed, resting her hands on her hips, still clutching the pack in her left hand. "Didn't your Mommy or Daddy teach you any manners?"

"Ya don't need 'ny manners 'round here." Gajeel answered promptly, easily taking the pack from her. The entire classroom shared a collective gasp. The children's eyes flitted from Levy to Gajeel, muttering nervously amongst themselves. Levy's bottom lip quivered. Her eyes flashed with a strong emotion. Her little fists were clenched and her mouth was set in a straight line.

"How dare you…" She growled. Gajeel smirked mockingly at her, holding the pack above her head. With one hand, he removed the blue pencil from its case. Levy screamed as the brawny black haired boy began to sharpen the pencil until it was extremely short. The entire class gasped as Gajeel placed the blue pencil beside the black one in the case.

"Gajeel, I think you've gone too far." Mr. Dreyar warned, rising from his desk. Levy looked furious.

"Wait wait wait wait." Gajeel exclaimed hurriedly, holding out his hands in front of Levy, the pack clutched in his right hand. He gestured to the pack with his left hand. "See look. The blue pencil is you and the black one is me. Now, like the pencils, we can be together." He flashed her a toothy grin. Levy stopped in her tracks and the furious look melted off her face.

"Oh!" She said, sounding extremely flattered. "OH, OKAY!" She beamed, took Gajeel's hand, and dragged him to the seat beside her.

From that point on, Gajeel was free to use Levy's pencils whenever he wished. Gajeel Redfox had become something of a hero, a legend to Fairy Tail Academy. All the students would flock to him at recess, begging him to tell them how he had managed to win Levy McGarden over. He would smirk and say simply,

"T'wasn't that difficult. But it's a secret, cuz I don't wanna see anyone near my Shrimp."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look I'm back! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! They really make my day. Here comes my first Jerza oneshot. If you guys didn't know, Jerza is my Fairy Tail OTP so if you have anything for me to write about them, do tell. I am also extremely picky about my prompts, so if I reject one, I'm very sorry. It's really difficult for me to write when I'm not very into the prompt.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the prompts (most of the time).**

 **Prompt: Jellal and Erza fight over the last box of strawberries at a supermarket.**

...

4\. The Strawberry Altercation

Jellal didn't know what possessed him to do it. It was insane. It was illogical. No normal man would ever such a thing. There was no way any sane person was crazy enough to do this. Yet, there he was.

There Jellal was, standing in front of his mirror sporting a curly blonde wig, a large sun hat, a flowery purple dress, gigantic dark shades, and of course, cherry red lipstick. (What, Jellal knew that he had to be believable). He clutched a large grass green glossy plastic bag in his right hand and was teetering on pointy black stilettos.

Why was Jellal in this horrid getup, one might ask. Why bother dressing up like some lonely old cat lady who only shopped at a thrift store? See, Jellal was on his way to the supermarket. Of course that doesn't provide a logical explanation for why he was dressed up so, but he was going to the supermarket. Why was he going to the supermarket?

See, Erza's birthday was the very next day. She had mailed him an invitation requesting his presence at her small birthday dinner (His code name was Mrs. Flutterbutter Vedowski), and he knew that it would please her if he brought her a strawberry cake, just like the ones she always ate. However, Jellal didn't want to just walk by the bakery and pick up a strawberry cake. It was something anyone would do. Someone, maybe even Erza herself, would have already bought the cake, especially with the famous Titania's birthday rounding the corner.

No, that year Jellal wanted to pour his heart into a cake that he made for Erza. He wanted to make a one of a kind cake for the woman that he loved, the woman that walked in the light so far out of his reach. He wanted to see her reaction when he brought her a cake that he had made from scratch, for her and only her. He had all the ingredients necessary.

He had all the ingredients… except for the strawberries.

The flat that Meredy, Ultear, and he shared was always stocked with their favorite foods. Meredy and Ultear weren't too fond of strawberries, and Jellal was always depressed upon seeing them, so the trio just didn't have any strawberries in the house. That was why he was set out to go buy some.

His… interesting attire was a whole other matter. Still a wanted criminal, Jellal couldn't exactly waltz out of his heavily disguised home to the supermarket in his normal clothes and hair and face. Someone… no, everyone would recognize him and then off to prison he would go. It would not be a good idea to step out without a disguise.

Why a thrift shop cat lady appearance though? That was due to Meredy's and Ultear's amazing sense of humor. When moving into their new home together, the three decided that they needed to establish new names and appearances for when they went outside. All were convicted criminals after all. They couldn't just walk around freely in an area so near to the Wizard Council Headquarters. And so, Ultear decided that she would be Lily-Rose Vedowski with Meredy as Marigold Vedowski, her twin sister. Both were still fairly young and their so obviously feminine features prevented them from disguising themselves otherwise. Ultear had considered making Jellal their older brother, but with the heavy makeup required to hide the tattoo on his face, a male disguise was out of the question.

…

" _Since Jellal has to be a girl, shouldn't we make him our triplet?" Meredy asked, swinging her legs as she perched on the edge of the dinner table._

" _He'd make an extremely ugly triplet." Ultear laughed, shaking her head. She stared at Jellal intently, making the blue haired male uncomfortable. "He is too masculine to be disguised as a young lady."_

" _He's too masculine to be disguised as any lady, Ul." Meredy stuck out her tongue in response to Ultear's observations. Jellal wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead._

" _I still don't understand why I can't just be a male. Surely you two can do makeup well enough so that it won't show. The whole point of makeup is to cover things up and be unnoticeable, right?" Jellal attempted to change Ultear's idea of making him dress up as a woman. What if Erza saw him?_

" _Your skin is pale as it is Jellal." Ultear responded as if that statement answered all of his questions. "You will be our amazingly hip mother." Meredy fell off the table laughing. Jellal, on the other hand, was not amused._

" _I swear, Ultear, if you force me into one of those raunchy ponchos and kilts I will obliterate you." He growled, a terrifying picture of him dressed in said outfit flashing in his mind._

" _You'll look fabulous." Ultear insisted._

…

Jellal stared at his reflection in the mirror one last time, took a deep breath, and stepped outside, bracing himself for the strange glances at his terrifying appearance.

…

Erza desperately craved strawberry cake. She didn't dare approach the bakery, for she knew that the baker was probably overrun with orders for the upcoming Fairy Tail Grand Festival. How did she know this? She had attempted to request a strawberry cake for her birthday, but the baker apologized and informed her that there was no way he could make any extra cakes at the moment. All his work needed to be concentrated on the festival. Curled up on her couch in her apartment in Fairy Hills, she fiddled with the paws of the stuffed bear Jellal had given her for Christmas. The ribbon tied around its neck was strawberry red. Mmmm… strawberries.

That was it. She had enough. She needed to go get strawberries and make herself a strawberry cake or else she'd go insane. Erza shot up from her position on the couch, sending a bunch of pillows flying off of it. She carefully picked up said pillows and arranged them on the couch.

"RE-EQUIP!" She exclaimed, then examined her appearance in the mirror. She was dressed in what she called her 'there is no way that anyone will ever recognize who I am or even bother looking twice at me' outfit.

Her scarlet hair was covered by an electric blue wig. She was dressed in a basic Heart Kreuz blouse and skirt. She was wearing knee high combat boots, green contacts, and her face was covered in makeup. She nodded at her appearance with approval, grabbed a bag of Jewels, then strolled out of Fairy Hills.

…

Jellal had to admit that his appearance gave him a big advantage when entering the market. Ultear had ensured that 'Mrs. Flutterbutter Vedowski' had a nasty attitude and a tendency to scream at anyone who displeased her. Therefore, a path automatically opened for him to walk into the supermarket and get through the crowd of people buying last minute supplies for the Fairy Tail Grand Festival.

He hurried over to the produce section, scanning the aisles for strawberries. His eyes locked onto the red fruits. There they were! He hurried over, noticing that there was only one box of strawberries left. He had to get them. There was no way he was going to let Erza down like this.

Out of the corner at his eye, he spotted a woman with electric blue hair speeding over to the strawberries as well. He was slightly afraid, seeing the glint in her eyes as she approached the strawberries. He shook off his thoughts. He couldn't back down, even if the woman that he was to battle for this last box of strawberries looked like the devil from hell himself. He quickened his pace.

…

Erza, seeing the seemingly elderly woman hurry toward the strawberries, nearly stopped in her tracks. Even she had the decency to respect her elders. She hesitated, looking back and forth between the woman and the box of strawberries. Which should she choose? The thought of having to return to her couch to long for a strawberry cake pained her.

"I'M SORRY!" She screamed. She broke into a sprint and snatched the box of strawberries. Time slowed. Erza could see the woman gaping at her. Erza could see the woman's eyes narrow and her mouth press firmly together.

"I NEED THOSE!" The woman screamed in a surprisingly deep voice. The woman leapt forward with surprising agility and snatched the strawberries from Erza's hands. The woman ran as fast as she could away from Erza, who immediately chased after her.

…

Jellal had to admit that the woman chasing him was extremely terrifying. There was this evil glint in her eyes as she sped toward him. Her face was filled with fury. How could one woman be so affected by the fact that a simple box of strawberries was taken from her? He increased his pace thinking of the one woman he knew would act like that.

Suddenly, he found a sword at his throat and a hand around his neck. He turned ever so slightly to see his captor. The angry blue haired woman had caught up with him and was now holding a blade to his neck.

"Hand over the strawberries." The woman growled dangerously. "I don't usually threaten the elderly like this, but I need. Those. Strawberries."

Jellal, still clutching the box of strawberries, thought that the voice sounded oddly familiar. He caught scent of what he thought was strawberry shampoo, similar to Erza's shampoo, but shook it off. It was probably just the scent of the box of strawberries he was holding. He was just delusional. There was no way Erza would be out and about buying strawberries at this time of the day. Besides, it would be too coincidental to run into her like this. ...Plus he didn't want her to ever see him in his old lady getup.

"Sorry." Jellal managed to choke out. "I really do need these." His eyes followed the sword down to its hilt. He paused. This sword…

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THESE STRAWBERRIES AWAY FROM ME. YOU'RE ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH, WOMAN." The blue haired menace snarled. "THIS IS THE LAST BOX OF STRAWBERRIES IN THE STORE. AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE NEW AROUND HERE, BUT NO ONE. I REPEAT. NO ONE TAKES STRAWBERRIES FROM ME." Jellal sighed. His suspicions had been correct it seemed.

"Erza, it's me." he said in his normal voice.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHO 'ERZA' OR 'ME' IS, SHUT YOUR TRAP, LADY." Erza growled. She snatched the box of strawberries from his hands then sped off to pay for them. Jellal shook his head. At least he knew that the last box of strawberries was in the hands of the woman he had intended to give it to. He bit his lip and stared at the blue haired woman paying for the strawberries. He just hoped that Erza had really not recognized him.

…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERZA!" The entire Fairy Tail guild plus Crime Sorciere exclaimed. Erza beamed and blew the candles on the strawberry cupcake in front of her. The entire guild cheered and began to swarm the scarlet haired beauty with gifts. She laughed and accepted them all, thanking each and every one of them.

Jellal stepped forward and handed her a plush bear holding a strawberry.

"Do you like it?" He asked anxiously. Erza responded by kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you! I'm surprised you got me this." She said, blushing. "I was under the impression that you would be baking me a cake." Jellal froze.

"Uh… about that. Um, they were out of strawberries at the market, so I couldn't get any to make the cake." He said awkwardly. Erza looked shocked.

"Oh that must have been my fault. I bought the last box of strawberries. Jellal, you wouldn't believe it. There was this HORRIBLE lady trying to take the last box of strawberries from me. She looked so ugly and her name was something like Mrs. Flutterbutter. I saw her ID. You would never believe how horrible she was. I beat her of course. I AM Erza Scarlet of FAIRY TAIL."

Meredy and Ultear sniggered at the look on Jellal's face as he attempted to stop Erza's rant about his… alternate form.

...

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
